Summer
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2014 |dlc = April 21, 2016 (JDU) April 28, 2016 (NOW) |nogm = 5 (All Versions) |dg = (Classic) (Fitness) |mashup = Girl Power |alt = Fitness Dance Party Master Mode |mode = Solo |pc = Green (Classic) Blue (Fitness) |gc = Gold (Classic) Dark Pink (Fitness) Red (Beta) |lc = Dark Pink |pictos = 92 (Classic) 136 (Fitness) 113 (Mashup) |dura = 3:21 |nowc = Summer (Classic) SummerALT (Fitness) SummerMU (Mashup) |audio = |perf = (Classic)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN_1V5yMeAU |from = Album }}Calvin Harris tarafından "Summer" , , ve 'da yer alıyor. Danscıların Görünüşü Klasık Dansçı yeşim yeşili saçlı, sarı güneş gözlüklü, altın yüzüklü, altın pırlantalı küpeler, etrafındaki altın çıtçıtlı pembe spor sütyen, koyu yeşil (etekden yeşile benzeyen) bir yeşim şeffaf eteği olan bir kadındır. iç çamaşırı ve pembe topuklu ayakkabılar. Fitness Dance Fitness dansçısı kısa siyah saçlı ve sakallı, sarı ve mavi çizgili yeşil ve siyah gömlekli, yeşil üçgenler ve sarı çizgili, siyah çoraplı ve sarı ayakkabılarla mavi ve siyah pantolonlu bir adam. Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan, içinde mavi ve sarı üçgenler bulunan parlak dikey çizgiler, ince yatay çizgiler ve vurgulayan daireler içerir. Fitness Dance Dansçı bir maraton pistinde ('' Just Dance 2014) '' Terör rutinleri '' parçasındaki kırmızı ve camgöbeği nöbetleri üzerinde duruyor. Parça aydınlatıldığında, 4, 5 ve 6 sayıları kısmen görülebilir.'' Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde 5 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1, 3 ve 5: Sağ elinizi sağa doğru sola doğru ilerlerken sağa doğru geniş bir adım atıyorsunuz. Gold Moves 2 ve 4: Sağ bacağınızla sağ elinizle sol bacağınıza dokunduğunuzda. Summer gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, ve 5 Summer gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, ve 5 in-game Summer gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 ve 4 Summer gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 ve 4 in-game Fitness Dance Fitness rutininde hepsi aynı olan 5 Gold Moves vardır: Tüm Gold Moves: Bacaklarınızla sıçramak yayılır ve kollarınızı havaya fırlatır. Summeralt gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Summeralt gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup Mashup'ta 5 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1 ve 4: Parmaklarınızı parmaklarınızı yere bükün. (Good Girls '') Gold Moves 2 ve 5: Sağ elinizle göğsünüzü, sol omzunuzla temas edecek şekilde örtün. ( California Gurls ) Gold Moves 3: Kollarınızı vücudunuzun ortasından üst baldırına doğru yavaşça hareket ettirin. (American Girl) Goodgirl gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 4 (Good Girl) Summermu gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 4 in-game Californiagurls gm 1.png|Gold Moves 2 ve 5 (California Gurls) Summermu gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 ve 5 in-game Americangirldlc gm 1.png|Gold Move 3 (American Girl) Summermu gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup ''Summer has an unlockable Mashup with the theme Girl Power and only features female coaches. Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. * Summer * Mr. Saxobeat * American Girl '' * ''Good Girl GM1 * You Make Me Feel... * So Glamorous * On the Floor * California Gurls GM2 * American Girl GM3 * Mr. Saxobeat * Good Girl GM4 * You Make Me Feel... * So Glamorous * On the Floor * California Gurls GM5 * So Glamorous * On the Floor * Good Girl * You Make Me Feel... * California Gurls * Summer Community Remix Summer has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *Draketastic USA *JoeMario37 USA *hollsz Hungary *Gypsy Wylde Canada *daniela0403 Chile *IMZeeLOUZAh Canada *Vitorhcl Brazil *OriginalMNH Africa *aurorashlie USA *Cruzader4Ever Chile *AyuU-p-U Japan *TyingGoldfish97 Mexico *JuanPabloB10 Colombia *jkinsey3869 USA *saxa111 Russia *BeluMolina Chile *KelvinJaeder Brazil *philipeboy Brazil *Kepin93 USA *chapie69 UK *wiilinski Netherlands *KenFiveTwelve USA *UniformLace1467 USA *JHONYSUTRA Brazil *Francision69 USA *JonathanGrey USA *PhobicTester582 Brazil Party Master Mode Summer has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions listed in order of appearance. (Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch) *'Summer' *Calm Down Road/Electro Puzzle/Harajuku Beauty/Tribal Wave *Harajaku Circle/Future Go Back/Pump Up Sound/Give Me More Everybody *Spring Wings/Croco Night/Slow Samba/Future Push *For You/Future Wave/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Built For This' *Robot Speed Up/Sexy Mill/Shake Up Star/Heart Beat *Pump Up Boy/Angry Girl/Cheery Jump/Super Whip *Clean & Shoulder/Scales Walk/Dark Kid/Cross Jumpy *Shuffling Workout/Lose Mind/Hand Middle Beat/Electro Country *Step From Space/Cardio Lunge/Wake Up Mind/You Know Me *Be The Wind/Just Walk/'Birthday'/'Maps' *Electro Chill/Cross Face/Old Time Head/Crossfire *I'm Out/Super Snap/Africa Clap/Hips Shake *Come Fight/Look My Swag/Italian Walk/Electro Puppet *For You/Future Wave/Groovy Plane/Get Down Baby *Robot Speed Up/Sexy Mill/Shake Up Star/Heart Beat *Pump Up Boy/Angry Girl/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Maps' *Clean & Shoulder/Scales Walk/Dark Kid/Cross Jumpy *Shuffling Workout/Lose Mind/Hand Middle Beat/Electro Country *Step From Space/Cardio Lunge/Wake Up Mind/You Know Me *Dark Sun/Show Up/Muscle Sound/Snow Time *Look My Hair/Finger Riddim/Opera Time/Frozen Balance *For You/Future Wave/'Built For This'/'Birthday' *Robot Speed Up/Sexy Mill/Shake Up Star/Heart Beat *Pump Up Boy/Angry Girl/Cheery Jump/Super Whip *Clean & Shoulder/Scales Walk/Dark Kid/Cross Jumpy *'Summer' Appearances in Mashups Summer appears in the following Mashups: Classic * Summer (Girl Power) * Blame (Sunglasses) * I’m An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) * Irish Meadow Dance Fitness Dance * Best Song Ever (Fitness) * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) * Irish Meadow Dance Captions Summer appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic * Green bandage (Sometimes misspelled as Green bondage) * Summer Steps * Wild Braid Fitness Dance * Cardio Training * Fitness Clap Dance Quest Summer appears in the following Dance Quest maps: Classic * Summer Apperances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *The 2010s Were Banging *Summer Vibes *Recommended For You *Just Dance Billboard! *Celebrate Fasion Week *Summer Vibes *Your First Dance *All Songs S-Z *Unlimited S-Z Sweat Version *Break A Sweat *Workout With Style *Fitness *All Songs S-Z *Fitness *Unlimited S-Z Trivia * Oyunda, şarkı orijinalinden yaklaşık 20 saniye daha kısa. Son koro hafifçe kesildi. * Fragmanda ve şarkının ilk görünümünde, piktogramlar daha kolaydı. Gamescom sürümü daha sofistike piktogramlara sahiptir. * Fitness dansçısı, 'daki “Ter ve Çalma Listeleri” bölümünde görülebilir. Galeri Game Files Summer_cover_generic.png|''Summer'' Summeralt_cover_generic.png|''Summer'' (Fitness Dance) Summer mashup.png|''Summer'' (Mashup) Summer cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) summer cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach (2016-''2019) summer cover albumcoach jdu updated.png| album coach (2020) Summeralt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Fitness Dance) summeralt cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach (Fitness Dance) summer_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) summeralt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Fitness Dance) Summer_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Summeralt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Fitness Dance) Summer_map_bkg.png| map background (Classic) Summeralt_map_bkg.png| map background (Fitness Dance) Summer_cover.png| cover (Classic) summeralt_cover.png| cover (Fitness Dance) Summermu cover.png| cover (Mashup) Summer cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Summer_cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) summeralt_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Fitness Dance) Summeralt_cover_1024.png| cover (Fitness Dance) summer ava.png|Avatar (Classic) summer golden ava.png|Golden avatar (Classic) summer diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) summeralt ava.png|Avatar (Fitness Dance) summeralt golden ava.png|Golden avatar (Fitness Dance) summeralt diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (Fitness Dance) Summer pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Summeralt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Fitness Dance) In-Game Screenshots Summer menuprogression.gif|''Summer on the menu summer jd2018 menu.png|''Summer'' on the menu summer jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) summer jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) summeralt jd2018 menu.png|Fitness Dance on the menu summeralt jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Fitness Dance) summeralt jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Fitness Dance) Summeralt gameplay.png| gameplay (Fitness Dance) Promotional Images Summer promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promo gameplay 1 Summer promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promo gameplay 2 Summer promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promo gameplay 3 Summercmu promo.jpg|Community Remix promotional poster Behind the Scenes Summer concept art.jpg|Concept art Summer promo coach.jpg|Promotional coach Beta Elements 200176.png|Beta golden avatar (Classic) 300176.png|Beta diamond avatar (Classic) Screenshot_2017-05-07_at_10.21.25_AM.png|Beta pictogram Summer beta color scheme.png|Beta color scheme (Classic) Others Summer thumbnail uk.jpg|Official Youtube preview thumbnail (UK) Summer thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US) Summer background 1.jpg|Blue background Summer background 2.jpg|Gold background Summerjdubeta.png|Colors comparison ( preview VS ) Summer contestant.png|One of the contestants from the Community Remix in the same costume as the dancer Summeralt jdnow pictogram error.png|Pictogram error on (Fitness Dance) Summeralt beta glow.png|Blue glow in extraction (Fitness Dance) Summeralt blue glow extraction.png|Dancer with blue glow (Fitness Dance) summer_background_comp.png|Background comparison (Beta VS Final) Videos Official Music Video Calvin Harris - Summer File:Summer (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Summer - Gameplay Teaser (US) Summer - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Summer - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (17)Summer -Calvin Harris 五星评价 Just Dance Summer - Just Dance 2016 Summer - Just Dance Now Summer - Just Dance 2017 Summer - Just Dance 2018 Summer - Just Dance 2019 'Fitness Dance' Summer (Fitness Dance) - Just Dance 2015 Summer (Fitness Dance) - Just Dance 2016 Summer (Fitness Dance) - Just Dance 2017 Summer (Fitness Dance) - Just Dance Now File:Just Dance 2018 - Summer (Alternate) 'Others' Summer (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Summer (Party Master Mode) - Just Dance 2015 Just Dance 2015 - Summer - Party Master (Wii U Gamepad View) Summer (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 Summer References Site Navigation en:Summer es:Summer Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Calvin Harris Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2015 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2015 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Sweat Versiyon Şarkıları Kategori:Party Master Mode Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Community Remix Şarkıları Kategori:Céline Baron